The Missing Six Weeks
The Missing Six Weeks ''is the 6th episode of Season 2 & 34th overall of ''The Emerald Chronicles: The Legend of Andy Green. 'Summary' Andy & Co take a moment to recall their time off. Within this flashback-filled episode, we learn about Tachio’s conquering of his fear, more on his broken relationship with Jay, Andy’s journey to meeting his new master & many other surprises as well. 'Battles & Events' *'Tachio's 6 week break is shown via flashback. (Ep.34)' *'Within Tachio's flashback, we're introduced to his mom Jade Ryo. (Ep.34)' *'Tachio reveals the reason behind his gymnophobia. It's discovered that Jay pulled a prank on him 4 years ago & has since been afraid to show a lot of skin, thus why he wears suits at all times. (Ep.34)' *'Jay's mom Sunny Ino is introduced. (Ep.34)' *'Tachio learns of Jay's gymnophobia & works with him to conquer their fear for good. (Ep.34)' *'Jay & Tachio end their rivalry thus becoming best friends once again. (Ep.34)' *'Tachio & Jay train together all throughout their 6 week break together. (Ep.34)' *'Tachio & Jay's romantic history is revealed through their brief intimate moment on the beach. (Ep.34)' *'It's revealed that Jay still has a crush on Tachio. (Ep.34)' *'Andy's 6 week break is shown via flashback. (Ep.34)' *'Andy's mom Shontelle Green & his little brother Devon Green are both introduced. (Ep.34)' *'Andy reveals info about Andre to his mom & let's her know that he'll come home in the near future. (Ep.34)' *'Andy receives a note from Master Emerald & is told to meet up with him at Emerald Star Temple. (Ep.34)' *'Andy heads to Emerald Star Temple & begins training with Master Emerald all throughout the 6 week break. (Ep.34)' *'Andy learns how to fly & enter the realm of Emerald Star Warriors. Upon entering the latter, he discovers that Master Emerald is his grandfather. (Ep.34)' *'Andy goes on a minor journey into the woods in order to face his inner conflicts & unlock his Emerald Gem Swords. The inner conflicts are revealed to be Andy's insecurity regarding his naturally long hair & loving two girls at once. Andy clears both conflicts by letting his hair grow out while choosing Hope over Chessly for the time being. (Ep.34)' *'Andy & Master Emerald are shown to have a strong bond as Grandfather & Son. (Ep.34)' *'Decker returns, in present day, and reveals the info given to him by Montez Phoenix. Following that, Andy comes up with a plan & reignites Operation Amigo. (Ep.34)' 'Trivia' *'The majority of this episode revolves around flashbacks during the six week break, specifically Tachio & Andy's time off.' *'According to Tellyzx, this episode is considered one of the hardest to write/complete (so far) as writing for Season 2 continues.' *'Tachio & Jay's romantic history is confirmed by Tellyzx to be true but not much else is known about it yet. Tellyzx plans to continue the possible relationship in Season 3.' *'Andy brings up how long it's been since his Dad died while also bringing up Christmas. Tellyzx reveals that Ashton died on Christmas, hence why Andy wanted to leave after the holidays.' *'Master Emerald opens up about activating his Emerald Heart but doesn't reveal anything further. Tellyzx has plans for Master Emerald in a major plot down the road.' Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:The Montez Phoenix Clan Arc Category:Volume 5 Episodes